


Eagles Do Not Keep Secrets

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mile High Club, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Fingon regrets some of what occurred when he rescued Maedhros, while sitting in his great-uncle's office two ages later and listening to the eagles gossip.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Ingwë Ingweron/Manwë Súlimo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Eagles Do Not Keep Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Zhie for making a NSFW Bingo Card for B2MeM 2020 and sharing it. This fills the square for "Mile High Eagle Club".
> 
> Also many, many thanks to both Zhie and StormXPadme for chatting about said square in chat, giving me the idea for this.

Fingon fought down a blush, hearing the eagles chattering outside the window of his great-uncle's house. He had thought, given the time since the incident, they would have forgotten. 

It had been entirely his fault - even if he had been overwhelmed by feelings for Maedhros, and even if both of them had been convinced that upon landing they would not be allowed time alone together, it had been rude to make love while riding on Thorondor's back. 

Also, he should have realized there was something odd about the eagle encouraging them to take their time, even flying circles around the camp to give them time to finish. 

But still, it had been two ages. Maedhros and he had died and been reborn, and he could just picture the looks on their family's faces if they heard what Maedhros and he had done from a gossiping eagle. Caranthir and Turgon's expressions alone would be enough to kill them.

Ingwë walked into the room right as one of the eagles stuck her head in the window. 

"Prince Findekáno, is it true that Thorondor's feathers were stained white by Prince Maitimo's come when you two were on his back?"

Fingon lost the battle against his blush, red rising on his cheeks until he could have gone as Caranthir to the next costume party. 

If it had not been for his firm conviction that Námo would require a detailed explanation, he would have been tempted to depart for the Halls.

He looked up just as the window slammed shut. 

Ingwë sat down across from him, looking as serene as ever. 

"I apologize," Fingon began, not quite sure what he was apologizing for. 

"There is no need," Ingwë said. He pushed a cup of tea closer to Fingon, along with a cookie. "I will speak to Manwë and he will speak to his eagles - they must learn that even if they have spied on you in addition to us, it is inappropriate to ask such questions."

Fingon nibbled on the cookie, thinking over the words. Wait - 

"The eagles spied on you?"

"The eagles follow their Lord, and since he likes to watch - well, it was fine when they limited their voyeurism and questions to us, but he shall have to have a discussion with them again." Ingwë took a sip of his own tea. 

Fingon decided there was no good to come from further questions.


End file.
